Melody Present
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: "Hey, Shintaro, what is the song that you are playing?" she asked—after sat back again on her first place. "I never hear this melody before," / Happy Birthday, Ayano Tateyama. —ShinAya


**Title**: Melody Present

**Author**: Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer**: Kagerou Daze © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

**Warning**: Bad grammar (English isn't my native language, anyway), a OOC's possibility, AU setting

**Note**: Happy belated birthday, Ayano! I'm sorry I was late. But I have tried my best. I never expect this story will be so long. Sorry. By the way, I post it at my tumblr too. Enjoy~

* * *

**November, 22****nd**

"Hey, Shintaro, wanna join me to Biology Lab?" the red scarf girl beside him asked while put her stationery into the bag. A smile appeared on her face like usual.

"No, I have some business," he replied. "By the way, why did you ask me to join you? It's not like usual," he added. Yeah, because she usually didn't ask it and slowly dragged him to go to their two friends's—or seniors's, exactly—class.

"Oh, um, it's because today is different, hehe," she replied with a small grin. She didn't notice the changing of Shintaro's eyes when she said it. "If Shintaro has some business, it's okay. I could go there by self," she added and stood from her chair. "Okay, I'll excuse—"

"Wait!" that guy cut.

Blinked her eyes for a second, "W-What's wrong?"

"After you finished your business with that two persons, go to rooftop," Shintaro looked his sight away. "I want to talk with you,"

Smiled so wide, "Okay!" she respond. "I'll excuse here!" she said and then walked to outside of the class. Shintaro then stood and reached for his bag.

"I'll finish my business."

* * *

Ayano was walking rapidly when she went up into the stair. She spent about one and half hour there. She almost forgot what Shintaro said before. She was afraid that guy would angry or has left. A sketch book and a white headphone were grabbed on her hand. They were the gift from her seniors. Yes, because today was her birthday. It was good, right, when your birthday was remembered by other people except your family.

After opened the gift from her seniors, her father came, greeted at her, and then gave them a cake. So she ate that cake together with them. Actually, when she ate the cake, she remembered about Shintaro. But, Takane said, "Just eat the cake and forget that guy. It was his fault to not come here and eat this cake." So she continued to eat that cake. After had a chit-chat with two of them (and then she realized how long they talk was), she excused herself and walked to rooftop.

I wish Shintaro hasn't left, she thought.

Opened the rooftop door, her sight then looked at the guy who was sitting on there. Aaah thank goodness, she thanked on her mind. She then walked toward him. "I'm sorry, Shintaro. I'm too late," she said. "Um.. Shinta—"

Her sentence cut by his hand who tapped at the floor behind him without looking back. "S—Shintaro? W-What do you mean—"

"Just sit here," he cut, still without looking back at her. Nodded, Ayano then sat at the place that he pointed before. They sat back to back. Somehow, her chest thumped faster than before.

"Just sit there," he said again. Ayano just nodded; understand. After that, she heard the guy behind her took a deep breath, and she heard the guitar string was picked so fluently.

"Shintaro, you can playing guitar?! I never thought about it!" Ayano surprised and looked back at the guy behind her.

"Sssh—just sit there and don't look at me!" he said angrily. His face turned into red, but his playing was still good. He was really genius. "Don't expect too high. I couldn't sing so you will only hear the instrument," he said. His fingers still picked the string who played the beautiful melody.

"Hey, Shintaro, what is the song that you are playing?" she asked—after sat back again on her first place. "I never hear this melody before,"

"I ... forget," he replied. "It-It was the melody from the old song," he added again. The melody that his fingers played was so beautiful, sweet, and peaceful.

"Oh, it is so," Ayano said. "The song is really sweet, I guess. The melody, somehow, makes me relax and peaceful," she said. She didn't know if the guy behind her was smiling when she said so.

"Thanks," he murmured to himself.

"Shintaro..." she said again. He just answered her by his picked of guitar. "_Arigatou_." she continued as she leaned her back at his. She looked up at the sky. Today was really great. She must thank to God for today. Her close friends remembered about her birthday, even Shintaro. She was relieved.

The autumn breeze blew into them. The air and temperature was starting cold. It was almost December. Aah it didn't felt. The time was spinning so fast. She then took of her scarf and put the half scarf on him.

"What are you doing?" Shintaro surprised and stopped his playing.

"It is starting cold, so you aren't get cold," she answered.

"And you?"

"I will wear the half of it! So we share the scarf together!" she said purely.

"What do you mean—"

"Just play the song again, Shintaro." She cut him while smiling at the sky.

"Aaah whatever!" he shouted and started to pick the string again. That melody was played again. That guy never expected his song was fit with her taste. He never ask to her before. He made it with his intuition. Actually, he has written the lyric of the melody. But the lyric was so shameful for him to sing it. So, he saved it on his desk.

The song was end. He finished his playing with a picked. In the deep of his heart, he was so glad. But, he was wondering, why the girl behind him was so quiet. At least, usually she would clap the hand and said, "Shintaro, you are great!" But she was too quiet.

"Hey..." she didn't answer. It was strange. "Hey, you hear me?" he asked again, but he still didn't look at her, and the answer was the breeze blew them slowly. Could it be...

"Hey, Aya—sleep?" his face turned blank when he saw the peaceful face that leaned on his back. His song maybe just like a lullaby. He then smiled and looked at the sky.

"Happy birthday, Ayano."


End file.
